1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates an adjustable pedal assembly for use in an automotive vehicle to adjust the position of the pad supported by a pedal lever between various operational positions to accommodate various operator positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such adjustable pedal assemblies typically include a support for attachment to a vehicle, a pedal lever having a distal end, and a pad attached to the distal end of the pedal lever for receiving a force from a vehicle operator for moving the pedal lever from an operational position. A mechanism interconnects the pedal lever and the support for providing an output to a control element in response to movement of the pedal lever from the operational position and for adjusting the pad between various operational positions to accommodate various operator positions. Frequently, a plurality of gears are driven by an electric motor to adjust the pad between various operational positions. These gears are pre-assembled in a gear box which, in turn, must be assembled to the remaining adjustable pedal components. Examples of such assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,643,525; 4,875,385; 4,989,474; 5,078,024; 5,460,061; 5,697,260; 5,722,302 and 5,819,593. However, there is always a need to reduce manufacturing and assembly time and expense.